Dębowa Dolina
Dębowa Dolina (ang. 'Oakvale'W polskiej wersji Zapomnianych opowieści stosowano formę spolszczoną, w Fable II nazwa miejscowości została pozostawiona w oryginale.) – niewielkie miasteczko położone na południu Albionu, jedno z niewielu, które przetrwało po zniszczeniu Starego Królestwa. Rodzinne miasto „Zabójcy Jacka”, później znanego jako Bohater z Dębowej Doliny. Historia Historia Dębowej Doliny sięga jeszcze czasów Starego Królestwa, a osada – jako otoczona murami – była jedną z nielicznych, która przetrwała jego zniszczenie. Po upadku królestwa, podobnie jak inne ocalałe osady, stała się niezależnym miastem-państwem, posiadającym własne prawa i ekonomię. W czasach dzieciństwa Bohatera, Dębowa Dolina była niewielką, rozwijającą się osadą, położoną niemalże nad samym morskim urwiskiem. Składały się na nią raptem cztery domy, sklep ogólny, sklep z bronią i karczma. Przy zachodniej branie znajdowało się niewielkie pole uprawne, a na południowym-wschodzie stodoły, w których przechowywano żywność i zapasy. Początkowo Dębowa Dolina sprawiała wrażenie odosobnionej wioski. Bramy miejskie zamykano sporadycznie, miasteczko nie posiadało też teleportu. Pierwszym znaczącym wydarzeniem we współczesnej historii Dębowej Doliny był najazd bandytów z pobliskiego obozu dowodzonych przez Jacka Rzeźnika, którzy wybili mieszkańców i spalili osadę do gołej ziemi. Z tego wydarzenia ocalało tylko kilka osób, w tym mały chłopiec, uratowany przez bohatera Maze’a i zabrany do Gildii Bohaterów. Niedługo po spaleniu wioski ludzie z okolicznych terenów rozpoczęli jej odbudowę. W ciągu dziesięciu lat odbudowy Dębowa Dolina lekko się rozrosła, jednak w trakcie jej odbudowywania zginęła co najmniej jedna osobaInformuje o tym tablica stojąca przy wejściu do odbudowanej Dębowej Doliny.. Po zakończeniu prac odbudowano wszystkie zniszczone domy, wzniesiono również nowe budynki, jak również Ogród Pamięci, w którym pochowano ofiary masakry. Jedną z wyjątkowych atrakcji odbudowanej Dębowej Doliny były zawody w kopaniu kurczaka, konkurencja wymyślona przez jednego z mieszkańców miasteczka. Kilkadziesiąt lat po śmierci Jacka Rzeźnika Dębowa Dolina stała się jednym z pierwszych miejsc w Albionie, w którym zaczęły panować nastroje antybohaterskie. Chociaż z miasta pochodził jeden z największych herosów w historii królestwa, kilka dekad później mieszkańcy zrazili się do Bohaterów, kiedy jeden z nich upił się w miejscowej gospodzie, a następnie podpalił kilka domówZa: Tales of Albion.. thumb|250px|Most w Wraithmarsh, jedna z niewielu pozostałości po Dębowej Dolinie W późniejszych wiekach osada rozrastała się, stając się miastem, jednak jej rozwój został zatrzymany przez jej drugie i ostateczne zniszczenie. Około trzystu lat po śmierci Bohatera z Dębowej Doliny młody mężczyzna obawiający się śmierci, znany później jako Łupieżca, zawarł pakt z cieniami, na mocy którego wszyscy mieszkańcy miasta zostali zabici, za co on otrzymał wieczną młodość. W miejscu, w którym kiedyś znajdowało się pole, na którym Bohater i Teresa byli świadkami napaści bandytów, cienie założyły „Dwór”. Ponieważ nie pozostał nikt, kto mógłby bronić miasta przed stworami, osada i sąsiadujące z nią Kurhany zostały pochłonięte przez bagna i zamieniły się w siedlisko zła. Obszar został w większości zniszczony, chociaż znad powierzchni bagna wciąż wystawało kilka charakterystycznych punktów, takich jak chociażby znajdujący się nad wejściem do miasta most, a w głębinach bagna kryje się również kilka grobów, w tym m.in. ten, w którym pochowano Broma, ojca Bohatera. Obszar ten nazwany został Wraithmarsh – Trzęsawiskiem Upiorów – prawdopodobnie ze względu na dużą ilość nieumarłych i banshee, dla których stał się domem. Osoby, które ocalały z Dębowej Doliny, prawdopodobnie założyły wioskę Oakfield. Prawo W Dębowej Dolinie obowiązywały podobne prawa, co w pozostałych miastach-państwach Albionu. Poligamia, homoseksualizm i związki jednopłciowe były legalne i powszechnie akceptowane, tematem tabu była jednak niewierność małżeństwa. Podobnie jak w innych miastach, w jego obrębie niedozwolone było używanie broni, chociaż prawo to było nieco bardziej liberalne niż w Bowerstone, gdzie nikt poza strażnikami nie mógł w ogóle posiadać broni. W Dębowej Dolinie było to dozwolone, o ile się jej nie wyjmowało. Wśród rzeczy zabronionych i karanych, poza tak oczywistymi jak morderstwo, włamanie, kradzież czy atakowanie niewinnych i stróżów prawa, znajdowały się również takie przestępstwa jak „odstąpienie od służby na posterunku, chociaż zostało się o to uprzejmie poproszonym” i „oddanie pluszowego misia komuś, kto z całą pewnością urwie mu głowę”O takie przestępstwa strażnicy oskarżają Bohatera, jeśli w dzieciństwie dopuści się on złych uczynków.. Nieruchomości Kategoria:Miejsca (Fable) Kategoria:Miejsca (Zapomniane opowieści) Kategoria:Miejsca (Fable II) en:Oakvale